I will Remember you
by Subject87
Summary: Harry's granted a chance to leave everything behind to be with the one he loves. Based on the episode "I will remember you" from the first season of Angel. Rated Teen just to be safe,
1. Chapter 1

**I will remember you.**

**Chapter 1**

_I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters, If I did I'd be rich and not writing fanfics. I also do not own Angel, the show where I got the idea for the plot._

Harry looked down at the cauldron and sighed as he stirred the potion, making sure it didn't explode in his face and cause chaos and who knew what it would to do him? He looked at Hermione and sighed, they had dated in fourth year and had almost dated again in fifth year. They both still had strong feelings for each other, but that hadn't changed what happened.

Harry could still remember every little detail of the relationship, every time he had simply held her, or kissed her, he could still remember the way her eyes would shine when he told her he loved her. But what he remembered the most was how she would sneak into the boys dormitory, it was technically against the rules but none of the boys nor Hermione cared, and would make sure he was sleeping well. If he would be having a nightmare she would wake up and they would simply sit there together, him being reassured that everything was alright by her and he soaking it in and smiling softly at her.

That had all changed back in fourth year at the end of the third task of the Triwizard tournament when he had been in the graveyard with Cedric, watching as Voldemort ordered Cedric to die with out hesitation, and then the moment had come. The one they had all feared, Voldemort came back, and Harry knew he would be allowed no happiness, no peace, no chance of being normal, or anything that he had wanted since he was eleven years old until he had destroyed Voldemort once and for all.

After he had woken up in the hospital wing to find Hermione sitting at his beside, her eyes red from crying, he could feel the tears coming himself as he knew what he had to do "Hermione.." he whispered looking at her trying not to smile as he saw her eyes brighten as he said her name "H-he's back" he said his voice slowly getting louder, from a whisper to a normal tone, and he hated the look in her eyes as it dawned on her what he was saying "I-I can't lose you.. And if we're together then he has a weapon against me.. And I can't let you get hurt" he said "So.. until I defeat him we need to remain friends" he finished with a deep breath and heartbreak as he saw the hurt in her eyes.

They hadn't spoken all summer that year, and being away from her had killed him inside but he reasoned it was for the better, Voldemort couldn't kill her now. Over the course of fifth year they had slowly rebuilt the friendship they had lost during the end of fourth year, she had been there for him during Umbrage's rule over Hogwarts and after Sirius died. They had even kissed again a few times that year, something he thought he wouldn't get to experience again for a long.. Long time.

Then summer came and they went their separate ways until they met back at the Burrow and their friendship picked up right where it left off, Ron even joined in after finally realizing that Harry and Hermione fit together better than He and Hermione ever would.

Now they were in sixth year and Harry still could feel the ache of not having Hermione there as more then a friend, but Voldemort was still out there somewhere and he couldn't risk Hermione's safety like that. After potions class was Transfiguration, which Harry still wasn't very good at but, and then Defense against the Dark Arts with Snape. This was the first year Harry could remember ever hating DADA class even though he was still doing great in the class.

After all the classes ended he went back to the Dorm to work on homework, mostly because it was due the next day but also because it was an excuse to get Hermione to himself, and sighed at the Parchment he was supposed to be writing his essay on. No matter how hard he worked his brain no words seem to come to mind for this essay. Finally Hermione came through the portrait and walked over, noticing he was having homework problems as usual, and helped him through the essay but still made him work for the answers he needed. "We can't have the Boy-Who-Lived be uneducated now can we?" she asked with a smirk.

His first class of the day was Charms, a good class to talk with your friends, but today they three were deathly quiet, and Harry wasn't quite sure what to say. The class moved quickly and was over before the teacher could finish his lesson for the day, he assigned a reading assignment with a essay over the student's opinion of the reading.

Next was Herbology which also moved rather quickly and then Potions. Harry didn't bother pulling out his potions book, he had already memorized the instructions for this potion when they had began working on it yesterday. He slowly mixed it clockwise until it turned a rather sickly green then looked down in his bag for his book, to make sure he added the right ingredient, he remembered what it looked like but he wanted to make sure that he didn't add the wrong ingredient, the only problem was the book wasn't in his bag, he cursed and kicked his bag. 'I must have loaned it to Ron and forgotten' he thought with a curse as he realized Ron had skipped this class today 'Oh well' he thought and added the plant root, hoping it was the right one, and watched as it turned a pale gray and exploded in his face.

**Author's note:** _I'm sorry if this is kind of short but it seemed like a good place to end the story. Please let me know what you think, Suggestions, reviews, and all other comments are welcome. I'm still not to sure about this story so if I get some good reviews I'll work on Chapter 2._


	2. Chapter 2

**I Will Remember You**

**Chapter 2**

**Note:**_ As I said before I don't own Harry Potter or the episode of Angel where I got the idea.. Now on to the story!_

Harry just stood there, dumbfounded as the smoke rose from the cauldron, he had no clue what to say or what had just happened. He looked over at Hermione who looked half amused half worried and was distracted for a minute as he watched her, she was as beautiful as he remembered, her bushy brown hair was covering part of her face and he could only see one of he brown eyes but the minute his emerald green eyes connected with her eyes he forgot about everything else and simply stared at her.

He was snatched back to reality by Professor Slughorn telling him to go to the hospital wing and make sure that everything was alright. Harry just nodded and with one last look at Hermione he headed out the doors to the medical wing. He exited the dungeons quickly and quietly, not wanting to make a sound as classes would soon be out and he really didn't want to face the legions of students that would soon swarm the grand staircase and all the hallways. As he entered the medical wing he could hear the sounds of feet moving along the hallways.

Harry turned around so his back faced the door and sighed as he walked up the long corridor to Madam Pomfrey's office and jumped as he heard her come up behind him, spinning around he looked up at her as she demanded to know why he was in the hospital wing. "I-I had a mishap in potions, my potion blew up in my face" he admitted sheepishly. She just nodded, pointed to a bed, and went into her office. Harry laid down on the bed and sighed again as he looked down at his arm, it looked particularly pale 'must be a effect of the potion' he thought and put his arm back down.

Madam Pomfrey came to check on him about 20 minutes later and simply paled as she examined him, he was ordered to stay at least 24 hours for observation and then they would go from there. Hermione came about three hours later, he could tell she had been worried about him by the look in her eye. "Are you alright?" were the first words out of her mouth and Harry let out a breath he wasn't aware he had been holding and smiled at her. He wanted to tell her everything was fine, that he was just resting, but he couldn't lie to her like that. He looked at her and tried to appear like it was no big deal as he said "I don't know Hermione.. I've felt weak for the last few hours and I haven't a clue what's going on.. Madam Pomfrey was acting odd earlier but they haven't told me anything yet" he admitted.

They talked until Madam Pomfrey kicked Hermione out saying she could come back tomorrow and then told Harry he needed to go to sleep so she could examine him. He slowly drifted off to sleep but as soon as he did the nightmares began, mostly of Fourth year.

_Harry stood in a graveyard watching as a figure approached Cedric and him, with a flick of a wand and a green light Cedric was dead and Harry understood what was going on, "Voldemort" he whispered as his scar began to hurt. He let out a scream as his hands flew up to his scar, he just wanted the pain to stop.. He wanted to be a normal boy, he didn't want to fight powerful dark wizards and save the world, he wanted to grow up and have a peaceful life and a family. As he was pinned to the Statue of Tom Riddle Sr. he knew that wouldn't be possible until Voldemort died, he wasn't sure how he new this but he knew it to be true, and as he watched in horror as Wormtail, Also known as __Peter Pettigrew, completed the ritual and Voldemort returned. _

Harry awoke with a start, he was cold and clammy and he could tell he had been sweating as he looked at his hands 'It was only a dream' he reminded himself as he laid back down and sighed, he hadn't had a dream about the end of the Triwizard Tournament since the end of last year when he had stopped the Death Eaters from gaining the prophecy in the Department of Mysteries. He looked up at the window and noticed it was almost dawn 'The dream must have lasted longer than I though' He thought as he put on his glasses, it was almost 5:30 in the morning. Harry gave a curse and laid back down, wanting desperately to fall back asleep, and as sleep consumed him all he could think about was getting out of the Hospital wing and visiting Hermione again.

It seemed like only minutes later that Madam Pomfrey was waking him up so he could take a potion that would hopefully make him a lot less pale. The potion tasted like a mix of Pumpkin Juice and butterbeer, Harry just about gagged on it but managed to drink it all down. After finishing the potion he was ordered to get dressed and report straight to Dumbledore's office.

Harry did as he was told and as he traveled the corridor to the gargoyle that guarded the headmaster's office his mind raced, he had no idea why Dumbledore would want to see him now considering that Harry had just gotten out of the Hospital wing. As he approached the Gargoyle he saw Hermione and Tonks standing outside of the office, Tonks looked grim while Hermione looked extremely worried. "Lemon drops" Tonks said and the gargoyle moved aside 'Good to see he's still using the same kind of passwords' Harry thought dryly as the three headed up the staircase and into his office.

When Tonks opened the door all Harry saw at first was Dumbledore sitting at his desk, then Harry noticed Lupin and Mad eye standing to either side of Dumbledore. "W-What's going on?" Harry asked walking forward so he was in the center of the room, and everyone's attention "Why are four members of the Order here and why do you all look so grim?" he asked as Dumbledore looked at Lupin and Lupin looked at Mad-eye. "Harry Perhaps it's best you si-" Dumbledore started before being interrupted by Harry. "Please Sir just tell me what it is.." he said " I can handle it.. Is it about the prophecy?" he asked.

Dumbledore stood up and walked over to him "Well.. In away it is" he said as he put his hand on Harry's shoulder "The Prophecy has just been shaken up very.. Very bad" he said looking anywhere but Harry's eyes "That potion accident you had yesterday, the one where it blew up in your face.. It did something to you" he said in almost a sad tone. Harry was beginning to lose patience, it felt like they were just going in circles "Sir" he said almost angrily this time "Please just tell me what happened" he said. Dumbledore looked at him sadly and said "There's no easy way to say this" he paused as if in thought and sighed "The potion drained you of all your magic.. You're not a wizard anymore" he said "You can't fight Voldemort.. You're not the chosen one any longer"

**Authors Note: **_So what did you guys think? Is it better then the first chapter? Worse? Let me know what you think. Also as a side note should I bring Ron in the next chapter? I have an idea where I could add him to the story but I want you, the reader's, opinion! Comment with your suggestions._


	3. Chapter 3

**I Will Remember You**

Chapter 3

Harry wouldn't have been surprised if his lower jaw had fallen off the rest of his mouth as he looked at Dumbledore. What Dumbledore hadn't said was that while he had been unconscious the Horcrux inside him had drained what magic the young boy had inside him and when there had been no more magic inside the boy the Horcrux had slowly died leaving the boy free of Voldemort's influence. Dumbledore was no fool though, he knew Voldemort would continue to look for him to make sure that his powers could never return and that he would not be a threat anymore, so he had arranged for Harry to be quietly withdrawn from Hogwarts for the time being and his friend Miss Granger would accompany him to her home where Dumbledore himself had put up protective wards and other useful charms so that no one would be able to find Harry.

An hour later, after everything had been explained to Harry and Hermione they headed to back to the Gryffindor common room and then up to their separate dorms to pack for the trip home. It took about fifteen minutes for each person to pack and they met downstairs in the common room, as if to say good by to their home of the last six years, and just stood in an awkward silence until Harry said "Hermione.. Are you angry we have to leave?" he asked still unsure why Dumbledore was making Hermione leave with him. Hermione smiled and shook her head "If it was anyone else I would be.. But you know I would do anything for you Harry, you're my best friend"

Harry couldn't help but smile at that and said "Thanks" softly. Finally it was time to leave, none of the students knew they were leaving and they hadn't even been able to tell Ron they were leaving. Harry sighed as he and Hermione boarded the Hogwarts express, probably for the last time, and as the train departed for London he couldn't help but look out the window as the castle got smaller, and smaller, and finally he couldn't see it anymore.

Turning his attention back to Hermione, who had her nose in a book as usual, he sighed and watched her for a moment, he couldn't help but notice how beautiful she really was, she looked up and he quickly looked elsewhere. "Harry" she said closing her book "What's the matter?" He shook his head and grinned "I'm fine Hermione" he said even as his heart told him otherwise.

He was a muggle now.. This was his change at a normal life, he could be with Hermione now, and not have to worry about Voldemort or his destiny or any of that stuff. Harry looked at Hermione and tried to think of what he could possibly say that wouldn't come out awkward but his brain didn't seem to be willing to cooperate so he simply made an odd sort of growl sound and quickly got up to be anywhere else but under the stare Hermione was giving him.

Hermione watched as Harry left and shook her head, he had been acting odd ever since they had gotten on the train. Every time she'd look at him he had this look of.. Almost longing in his eyes and she didn't quite know what it meant, which frustrated her beyond belief, she was Hermione Granger. She was supposed to know everything.. But she had no clue what was going on between her and her best friend.

Finally the train pulled into platform 9 and three quarters, Harry had been avoiding Hermione the entire trip over and she wanted to know why 'That will probably have to wait until we get to Grimmauld place' she thought as they approached Mister Weasley who ushered them to a car the Ministry had loaned him. On the entire drive over he had tried to convince them to come to the Burrow, they'd be safer with the rest of the Weasley family, But Harry had said he needed a few days to sort things out, then he would consider going to the Burrow. Mr Weasley simply nodded, knowing he wasn't going to get anything further out of Harry.

When they reached Grimmauld place Harry turned to Mr. Weasley and stuck out his hand "Thank you" he said "For everything.". Mr. Weasley nodded and shook his hand, visibly confused, and watched as Harry and Hermione entered the house.

After entering the house Harry had wordlessly and headed upstairs, not even bothering to look at Hermione, and Hermione went to the library to relax and do some thinking. She had no clue what was bothering Harry, though she suspected it had something to do with that odd look he'd get in his eyes.

Harry looked up at the clock and groaned, he had gotten lost in thought and now it was nearly 5 in the evening, he had been up here for two hours 'Hermione must think I hate her' he thought as he rushed downstairs, not paying attention to where he was going, and colliding with Hermione. With a grunt they both went down, Harry on top of Hermione, and lay there for a minute. Harry looked at Hermione and blushed softly "S-Sorry" he said softly, wanting to get up but unable to make his body move. Eventually, it only felt like seconds for him, he rolled off her and sat up "Are you okay?" he asked and smiled as she nodded "Good"

Harry headed into the kitchen, not bothering to look at Hermione again, and Hermione laid on the ground, in the exact same spot she had landed in, and replayed the last few minutes in her mind.


	4. Chapter 4

I will remember You

Chapter 4

Harry looked down at Hermione and smiled as he ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her forehead, It had been two weeks since they had come to Grimmauld place and he was loving every moment of of it, at least every moment he thought about and latley that had been all Hermione.. Or at least that had been all he had tried to think about. He sighed as he closed his eyes and laid back on the large red couch they were laying on. It didn't seem like a whole week since what he now simply called 'The incident'his mind started to wander back to about a week after they arrived at grimmauld place.

-One Week ago-

Harry looked up and and frowned as he saw someone approaching the door and pulled out his wand, his mind and heart racing, no one was supposed to know where they were except Dumbledore and Mcgonagall! Harry shook his head, realizing it would be better to plan an careful attack rather than jump in recklessley and get himself killed. He found Hermione in the kitchen, fixing lunch no doubt, and put a hand over her mouth "Sssh" he whispered softly and released her mouth "Listen to me" he began as he looked behind him, checking to see if they had gotten in, and turned back to her. His green eyes wide as he began to formulate a plan, just as he was about to tell Hermione his plan Ron walked in, Harry looked up slowly and his eyes widened "R-Ron?"he asked in disbelief as Hermione ran over and hugged him. Harry walked over, his legs feeling weaker with every step. "H-How did you know?" he asked as he stuck out his hand and Ron grasped it firmly, having to repostition Hermione to do so, and shook it.

Ron shrugged, his blue eyes looking at Hermione first and then Harry and he sighed before speaking "Dumbledore filled me in on the situation.. Told me it would be better if I joined protection Duty with Hermione" he said, his tone wasn't cold.. But he didn't exactly sound happy about his new job "So it's true then?" he asked looking at Harry whom was at a loss for words so he simply nodded and looked down at the floor.

Ron groaned and looked at Hermione, who simply shrugged, and Ron leaned against the counter and looked right at Harry "So what's the plan?" he asked "We just stay here until Dumbledore can figure something out?" Hermione and Harry spoke up at once with a "That's the plan" and then looked at each other, sharing small smiles, and Ron cleared his throat, as if to remind them he was still there, and turned his eyes to Harry again "Well then we need to figure out what to do with ourselves while we wait for Dumbledore ot find a solution to your.. Problem" he said the last word like Harry had contracted a fatal disease or something. Hermione rolled her eyes "Honestly Ronald you act like he's going to die from this" she also had her eyes turned to Harry "He'll be perfectly fine.. He's just not a wizard anymore and there isn't a thing wrong with that" When she finished ron threw up his hands and went into the living room "Prat" Hermiome mumbled as she put a comforting arm on Harry's shoulder "Don't listen to him Harry" she said "He's just upset, though I don't understand why"

Harry nodded and smiled "I'll be upstairs" he said, his heart was racing.. She had been touching him.. Granted it was just a touch on the should to comfort him after Ron being.. Well Ron. He sighed as he lay on his bed, he had made sure to lock his door so no one could get in unless they really needed to. His thoughts wandered to the conversation with Ron and he replayed what Ron had said over and over.. Not just what he had said but how he had said it and when it finally came to him his eyes snapped open 'It couldn't be!' he thought as he searched for any other possiblity... Ron was jealous. He didn't know what of but he'd put his bet on the way Harry and Hermione looked at each other. To Harry and Hermione it had been a simple, harmless, friendly look but to Ron it had further cemented the fact that Harry and Hermione had a bond he could never hope to have with either of them.

Two hours later Harry finally came down to see Ron sitting in one of the chairs by the fireplace, fast asleep and snoring loud enough to wake the dead, and Hermione sitting on the couch on the other side of the room with a book in her hand. Quietly he slid onto the couch beside her and watched her for a moment. She looked amazing.. How could he not fall in love with her? He closed his eyes and sighed 'this is to bloody complicated' he thought before he felt sleep over take him as well.

When he awoke there was a face standing over him, a rather blurry face as he realized his glasses were gone, he lay there for a minute trying to make out some small detail as to whom it might be and felt his face grow hot as he realized that the person had long bushy brown hair "M-Mione?" he asked as he sat up and she handed him his glasses "It's 9 in the morning" she said "You missed breakfast".

Nodding he put on his glasses and stretched "That's alright I'm not feeling hungry anyway" he said softly as he headed upstairs to change. ten minutes later he came down stairs and went to find Ron. He found Ron in the garden and they quickly settled things between them but Harry noticed that there was not a new look in Ron's eye, Ron hadn't forgiven him.. He just wanted Harry to leave him alone, which was fine with Harry as long as Ron didn't do anything stupid. The next few days went by slowly, Ron stayed silent most of the time, Harry and Hermione shared a few quiet moments together but mostly she stayed in the Library and Harry stayed in his room.

It had been 5 days since Ron had arrived and things were detoriating slowly, Harry was being more and more open with the looks he gave Hermione, or at least open enough that Ron had figured out (or at least he was really close to uncovering the truth) of Harry's feelings for Hermione. Hermione, who was at least pretending to act clueless, wasn't speaking to either of them until they got past whatever was making them act so distant with each other. Harry was willing let it go by Ron just wouldn't forgive him.

Things came to a head that evening, it was about 7 pm or so and Hermione, getting fustrated with the results of her first plan decided to take matters into her own hands, made them sit at the table and get whatever was between them out in the open. Ron was the first to speak "Isn't it obvious?" he asked, his voice cold and full jealousy and anger as he pointed a finger at Hermione and then to Harry, "You two don't need me, you just keep me around to have a good laugh at.. I know I'm not as good as my brothers, and I know I don't stand a chance to 'the chosen one'" he said, not stopping to let either of them attempt to calm him down "Well I'm done. You can both shack up here and die together for all I care" he snarled as as he stomed violently up the stairs and they heard a slam as the door to his room closed.

There was an awkward moment where neither Hermione or Harry knew exactly what to say as finally there was more movement as Ron, with everything he had with him while he stayed here, hurried out the door and got on his broom, which looked like it was barley supported him as it is, as he kicked off Harry noticed there was something wrong with the broom. He started to call out to Ron but before he could say anything Ron had kicked off the ground and was heading towards his destination and then whatever had happened to the broom, Harry suspected a curse, and the tail end of the broom caught afire, in what seemed like a second the broom was spinning out of control and Ron was crashing towards the ground. Harry heard a choked cry from Hermione as he sprinted out of the kitchen and through the doorway to the street to check on Ron. Time seemed to slow down as he saw the truck barreling down the highway and just before Harry got to Ron he hard a sick thudding noise and a crunch as Ron's body and the truck collided violently. Watching in horror as his bestfriend lay there bleeding and unmoving he turned to look at Hermione, who was in the process of getting ahold of the ministry.

Within minutes a cleanup crew of the ministry and a team of healers were on the scene, dealing with making sure no muggles remembered anything except that a boy had died in a car accident. The healers Pronounced Ron Dead on the scene. Harry instantly moved to Hermione side and pulled her into a comforting hug, only to be crushed by her hugging him so tightly, he could hear her crying so he didn't complain however, he simply held her there and let her cry.

After about 15 minutes or so she let go and looked up at him, their eyes meeting and before he knew what he was doing he had leaned down to kiss her, a gentle kiss but it soon turned into a more passionate affair, with Hermione puttign everything she had into that kiss. When it finally broke she bit her lip and shook her head "Listen Harry.." she began "That kiss.. Well can we talk about it later?" she asked. Harry simply nodded and watched as she untangled herself from his arms and headed upstairs. With a sigh he walked over to the couch and quickly fell asleep.

The rest of the week seem to blur by, Hermione and Harry hadn't talked about the kiss for the last few days.. Infact Hermione had seemed to be avoiding him for some reason. Finally he caught her in the kitchen, she was making dinner for them both. he knew this was his only chance because she would be taking her dinner to the library or her room, so he cornered her as she was washing off a potato for tonights dinner "'Mione" he said softly "This is driving me nuts.. You need to tell me what's going on in that mind of yours" he said. She sighed, and glared at him for a few moments, when she realized that wasn't going to work she gave up and crossed her arms "Fine" she said, sounding more wornout than he had ever heard her sound. "I know that we've had our ups and downs" she said "And you know I love you, and I know you love me" she said "And I also realize that you had your reasons for breaking up with me" she said and held a hand up as he began to speak "And I know.. That now we have a chance to start over" she said "But I want to take it slow.." she smiled softly "We can start with dinner, just a simple home dinner for us" she said and he smiled and nodded.

After Dinner they had both decided to watch a movie, some muggle thing on the TV that Hermione had brought with her, and Harry was having the time of his life. He over at her, gently laying on him, and smiled "You know I love you right?" he asked. She turned her head to look at him and smiled "I know.. But I thought we agreed to keep it slow Potter" she said playfully "No L word yet.. give it time to mature" she said as she leaned up and kissed him softly as the movie ended.

**Authors Note:** Sorry it took so long.. Im having trouble finding inspiration for this story, but I promise to try to finish it.


End file.
